


~The Water Fountain~

by RinDrawsnWrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Selfies, Victor Nikiforov is a sneaky lil snek-, Yuri is a bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinDrawsnWrites/pseuds/RinDrawsnWrites
Summary: Yuri and Victor find a water fountain and decided to take a selfie.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 9





	~The Water Fountain~

Victor and Yuri were walking around, looking at some nearby shops. They met the center of the town, where in the exact middle there was a fountain. Yuri looked at the fountain, which he was looking at in amazement. Victor was taking pictures left and right, then he got the wonderful idea to take a selfie with Yuri. Victor told his wonderful idea to Yuri, who thought it wouldn't be so bad.  
They posed in front of the fountain, but at the last minute, Victor kissed Yuri's cheek as he took the selfie. Yuri was in complete shock and was speechless.  
Victor just smiled and chuckled as he hugged Yuri.  
~The End~


End file.
